Christmas Kisses
by guitarsNthings
Summary: They spent that Christmas Eve and Day together. Eli/Ria implied Cal/Gillian


**Christmas Kisses**

Christmas Eve. The last minute shoppers had flooded the streets, shops and mall in hopes of finding that last gift for that special someone or for their children. But in the park, two people were taking a walk through the snowy night.

Ria giggled as the perfectly formed snowball sailed through the air, smacking the back of Eli's head. He whipped around to see Ria doubled over in laughter. But while she was busy laughing at him, he made a snowball of his own, and it struck Ria's stomach. She glared at him, but Eli could only smirk as she bent down to retrieve more snow. She held the snowball behind her and sauntered over to Eli. "Come here." Eli moved away from her.

"Nuh-uh." Eli either hadn't seen the snowbank behind him, or purposely ran into it. Anyways, he fell backwards and Ria fell on top of him, snowball still in her hand. Ria saw her chance, and took it. Kissing Eli on the mouth, she shoved the snowball down his shirt, prompting a very girly scream. Eli broke off the kiss and glared at her. "You play dirty, Torres." Ria grinned and was met by a clump of snow that slid down the back of her neck.

"ELI!" She got off of him and clawed at the melting snow. There was a gentle mist of snow falling now, and as Ria got the last of the snow off of her skin, she saw the snowflakes starting to collect in Eli's curls. She could only imagine that her own hair was a mess of snowflakes.

"Hey, Ria..." Eli was standing, brushing the remainders of the snow off his pants.

"What?" He held a hand out to her, and she took it, pulling herself up. They walked down the path in the park and towards the street. Ria didn't mind the cold air that stung her hand as they walked, she would much rather enjoy the warmth of Eli's hand around hers while she could. The full moon caught the sparkles in the snow as it collected on the ground, and the music being played outside stores filled the night. Ria pulled Eli towards the jewelery store, and began the search for that one piece of jewelry that made the rest of the night.

Well after midnight, Eli snuck into the living room and placed a final present under the tree and returned to where Ria was sound asleep. At about nine in the morning, Eli woke with the sounds of "Jingle Bell Rock" in his head. Ria had put a Christmas CD in and the fireplace was coming to life with the crackle of the firewood. He came into the living room and saw Ria already sitting in front of the tree. "You do know that there's a process to this." Eli went into the kitchen and started making coffee, when he was interrupted by Ria's whine of,

"E-L-I..." He smirked and came back into the living room and sat down next to Ria.

"You should know by now that I need coffee this early in the morning."

"Your coffee can wait. I've been up for an hour, waiting for you to wake up." Eli leaned over to press his lips against her cheek, and then reached under the tree for her first present. Two cups of coffee and a pile of wrapping paper later, Eli reached under the tree one last time.

"One more present." Ria slit the tape with her fingernail and off came the wrapping paper. The box was red, and Ria looked at Eli inquisitively. "Open it." Ria opened the red box to find another box inside, this one was velvet, black, and Ria wondered what was in it. She opened the box to see a beautiful diamond glittering in the light.

"It's really..." Ria felt Eli take the box out of her hands and she looked at him.

"Ria..." Eli stood and pulled her up, but then kicked the wrapping paper pile out of the way. He got down on one knee and Ria took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. "Will you mar..." The smoke detector went off and Ria shot over to the stove.

"Crap! The cookies burnt..." Ria removed the cookies and set them out to cool, the smoky smell of burning chocolate chip cookies had lodged itself in the air. The smoke detector stopped beeping when Ria took it down and turned off the stove. She was almost back to Eli when the wall unit buzzed at her, alerting her to the company waiting outside the apartment complex door. She pressed the button and then, not fifteen seconds later, there was a knock on her door. Opening it, she was surprised to see Gillian standing there, Cal behind her, a pained look on his face.

"Hey, Ria! I thought I would stop by and wish you a merry Christmas." Gillian nudged Cal's arm and he offered a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Torres." Eli sighed and stood, setting the box on the coffee table.

"Hey, Lightman. Gillian." His words were met with a surprised look from Gillian and a somewhat knowing eye roll from Cal. After a few minutes of pointless chatter, Gillian and Cal left, and Eli returned to his spot by the tree, and retrieved the box from the table. Ria sat down next to him and took the box from him.

"If what you're trying to ask me is if I'll marry you, I'm way ahead of you." Ria opened the box to see the ring she had picked out two week ago sitting in red satin bed. "Yes, Eli Loker. I'll marry you."

* * *

_A/N: So after writing **Rainy April Nights**, I figured I would do another themed story. Review. I love getting reviews. They make me happy._


End file.
